


Whispers

by alba17



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-21
Updated: 2011-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for powrhug's prompt "sweet, salty, lick, breathe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

Sweet, the mouth he kisses deep with longing, moist and hot, lips rasping over stubbled jaw, teeth tugging at an earlobe.

Salty under his tongue, a slow wet slide over skin taut and silky. Heat simmers low and tight in his belly.

Lick; a tongue glides over the slit, milking liquid beads of pleasure; curls around the hardening bud of a nipple. Steve arches helplessly into him, muscles shifting under the broad span of Danny’s hand.

Steve breathes whispered words in the fevered air between them, secret and close against Danny’s neck. Like buried treasure, they lodge in Danny’s heart.


End file.
